lifeofamiddleschoolerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky
Lucky is Victoria Blunder's dog. Victoria adopted Lucky at a local animal shelter. When she brought him home, she showed him to Chase, who didn't immediately like Lucky, because he was smarter than him. Lucky has an abnormal IQ, that of Carrot's or Victoria's. Lucky can read, write, answer/dial a phone, play soccer and in a daydream, he can drive Chad Blunder's car. His IQ isn't the only thing abnormal about him, though. Lucky's size is also something strange about him. Lucky is a Lab, but instead of being the size of an average lab, Lucky is more like the size of a Chihuahua. Relationships Victoria Blunder Victoria is Lucky's owner and best friend. Victoria and Lucky's IQ are very close, probably the cause of why Victoria is such good friends. Victoria adopted Lucky from a local shelter, and ever since, they've been very close. When Victoria plays soccer in the yard, she usually plays with Lucky. Victoria once went to England for a week, and couldn't take Lucky. She left him with Chad, but Lucky missed Victoria and attacked Chad out of loneliness. Chase Chase and Lucky have had quite a history together. When Victoria first brought Lucky home, and introduced him to Chase, Chase didn't like him, because he was smarter than him. Since he is Victoria's dog, Chase had to hang out with him a lot, because Victoria brought him everywhere except school. The two warmed up to each other and became friends. In one episode, Victoria makes a DNA switching machine, that Chase accidentally turns on, when Lucky's hair falls on it. Chase and Lucky switched bodies, leaving Chase as Lucky, and Lucky as Chase. After they were changed back, Lucy and Chase were better friends. Chad Blunder Chad, being Victoria's brother, has to see Lucky every day. Chad and Lucky have created a slight friendship, but Lucky doesn't exactly like Chad. Occasionally, Lucky and Chad will sit together on the couch and watch TV, but this is very rare, and only if Victoria isn't around. Victoria once left Chad in charge of Lucky, but Lucky attacked him out of loneliness. Chris and Martha Blunder Chris and Martha had gotten Lucky when Victoria was caught talking to herself (which was really to the invisible Chase) They got worried about her being lonely and decided to take her to the shelter to adopt a dog. They don't pay much attention to Lucky, so Victoria takes care of Lucky with everything. Carrot Lucky and Carrot are like "Frenemies". They will act like friends when their owners are around them. But when alone, the two fight over who is the best animal. Kimberly Royale Kimberly sees Lucky often, but Lucky and Kimberly don't exactly have an actual friendship. When Chase was in Lucky's body, Chase tried to impress Kimberly by doing dog tricks as Lucky. Lucky sometimes goes to cheerleading practice, to watch the other teenage cheerleaders, but will sometimes be driven home by Kimberly, if he's not with Victoria. Trivia *Lucky's original name could have possibly been Buddy. *In the original drafts, it was never confirmed how Victoria got Lucky; She was just seen by Chase, playing with Lucky in her front yard, when she introduced them to each other. *Originally, Lucky's breed was never confirmed, but he was thought of as an abnormally small, white, long haired dog. *Lucky and Chase switch bodies in an episode when Victoria creates a DNA switching device, that Chase accidentally turns on after Lucky's hair falls on it. This event was later found out to be a daydream, because in the final episode, Victoria had no memory of this, and Chase was the only one who did. Category:Characters